Sela
Commander Sela was a Romulan-Human hybrid; her mother was Lieutenant Natasha Yar of the from an alternate timeline, while her father was a Romulan general. Events leading to birth In 2344, a temporal rift transported the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] to the year 2366. The starship had been in the process of answering a distress call from Narendra III, a Klingon outpost that was under attack by the Romulans. With the Enterprise-C absent from its original timeline, hostilities continued between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, resulting in open war by the 24th century. In this timeline, Natasha Yar had not been killed at Vagra II and continued to serve in Starfleet. When the Enterprise-C returned to its correct position in the timeline, Yar traveled with them, knowing that to remain in 2366 would result in her dying a senseless death. ( ) Early life When the Enterprise-C returned to its original timeline, it was destroyed. Yar and several other crew members survived and were taken prisoner by the Romulans. Yar agreed to become the consort of a Romulan in exchange for the other crew members being spared from execution. One year later, the couple bore a child, Sela. In 2349, Yar tried to escape from Romulus and attempted to take Sela with her. Unfortunately, Sela called out when she recognized she was being taken from her father. Consequently, Yar was executed and Sela was brought up as completely Romulan. Military career Over the next 15 years, Sela rose to the position of commander in the Romulan military. By 2367, she was a high-ranking officer and was involved in the kidnapping of Geordi La Forge for the plot to assassinate Klingon governor Vagh of Krios. She also organized the Romulan support of the Duras sisters during the Klingon Civil War, when her existence and the alternate timeline created by the Enterprise-C was revealed to the Federation. ( ) Sela was encountered again later in 2368, when she masterminded the Romulan plan to invade Vulcan in collaboration with Proconsul Neral and Senator Pardek. Once she had lured Ambassador Spock to Romulus, Sela created a holographic replica of Spock to provide a cover for the Romulan invasion force. Unfortunately, she under-estimated Spock's ability to access the Romulan computers, allowing her prisoners to create a holographic diversion and escape. This led to the failure of her venture. ( ) Appendices Background Sela has the distinction of being the first (and only) blonde Romulan seen in Star Trek. This may be due to the fact that her mother is a Human with blonde hair. * Though Sela states how Tasha, her mother, died when she was four for trying to escape, Picard is completely unconvinced that her story is true, and insists it won't affect his judgement in any way. Sela's story is supported by Guinan, who retains memories from the alternate timeline shown in Yesterday's Enterprise. Romulans are however, known throughout Star Trek -though with several exceptions- for their duplicity. If this is so, and Sela was lying, her mother, Tasha may in fact either still be alive or had died for another reason. Apocrypha Sela would return to plague Captain Jean-Luc Picard and company several more times in the Star Trek novels, notably in Peter David's books Triangle: Imzadi II where she attempted to trick Thomas Riker into releasing a nanovirus that would destroy the entire Klingon population on their homeworld, but the plan was thwarted by the intervention of William T. Riker, Worf and Odo. Another notable return was in book five of the Double Helix series Double or Nothing. In the book The Romulan Stratagem, Sela forms an alliance with Data to uncover the truth about a series of disastrous events that cast suspicion on both the Romulans and the Federation. Sela also appeared, with the rank of Admiral, in the computer game Star Trek: Armada. Further, in the comic book miniseries The Killing Shadows by Scott Ciencin and Andrew Currie, Sela resurfaces as an exile from Romulus, serving alongside Picard on the planet Nydaris in common cause against a race of ninja-like assassins called the Bodai Shin. Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel de:Sela